gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sing (2x13)
Sing est chantée à l'origine par le groupe My Chemical Romance. Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode "Come-Back" par les New Directions et Sue. Paroles Rachel : Sing it out Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings Finn : Sing it out Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel : For every time that they want to count you out Finn : ''' And use your voice every single time you open up your mouth '''New Directions & Sue : Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel & Finn : Sing it out! Finn : Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means Rachel & Finn : Sing it out Rachel : Girl they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings Finn (Rachel) : Make a choice if the music drowns you out (Music drowns you out) And raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth New Directions & Sue : Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Cleaned-up, corporation progress Dying in the process Children that can talk about it Living on the webways, People moving sideways Sell it ‘til your last days Buy yourself the motivation Generation nothing, Nothing but a dead scene Product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir Wrote it for the ones who want to get away Finn : ''' Keep running '''New Directions & Sue : Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel : We’ve got to see what tomorrow brings New Directions & Sue : ''' Sing it for the world Sing it for the world '''Rachel : Boy you got to be what tomorrow needs New Directions & Sue : ''' Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Traduction '''Rachel : Chantez plus fort Toi qui es un garçon, tu dois voir ce que demain apporte Finn : Chante le plus fort Toi qui es une fille, tu dois être ce dont demain aura besoin Rachel : Pour toutes les fois où ils ne veulent pas compter sur vous Finn : Vous perdrez votre voix chaque fois que vous prendrez la parole New Directions & Sue : Chantez pour les garçons, chantez pour les filles A chaque fois que vous le perdez, chantez pour le monde entier Chantez de tout votre coeur Chantez jusqu'à en devenir dingue Chantez pour tout ceux qui détesteront votre cran Chantez pour les sourds Chantez pour les aveugles Chantez sur tout ceux que vous avez abandonnés Chantez pour le monde entier, chantez pour le monde entier Rachel & Finn : Chante plus fort ! Finn : Garçon, ils vont vendre ce que demain veut dire Rachel & Finn : Chante plus fort Rachel : Fille, avant qu'ils ne tuent ce que demain apporte Finn (Rachel) : Vous devez faire un choix avant que la musique ne vous étouffe (Que la musique ne vous étouffe) Et élevez la voix à chaque fois qu'ils essayent de vous faire taire New Directions & Sue : Chantez pour les garçons, chantez pour les filles A chaque fois que vous le perdez, chantez pour le monde entier Chantez de tout votre coeur Chantez jusqu'à en devenir dingue Chantez pour tout ceux qui détesteront votre cran Chantez pour les sourds Chantez pour les aveugles Chantez sur tout ceux que vous avez abandonnés Chantez pour le monde entier, chantez pour le monde entier Mis en ordre, la croissance de la société Meure en cours de processus Les enfants qui peuvent en parler Vivent sur les voies ferrées Les gens qui bougent de biais Le vendent jusqu'à la fin Achetez-vous la motivation Génération bonne à rien Rien sauf un décor mort Produit d'un rêve utopique Je ne suis pas le chanteur que vous vouliez, mais un danseur Je refuse de répondre, de parler du passé Et d'encourager ceux qui veulent s'en échapper Finn : Continuez de courir New Directions & Sue : Chantez pour les garçons, chantez pour les filles A chaque fois que vous le perdez, chantez pour le monde entier Chantez de tout votre coeur Chantez jusqu'à en devenir dingue Chantez pour tout ceux qui détesteront votre cran Chantez pour les sourds Chantez pour les aveugles Chantez sur tout ceux que vous avez abandonnés Chantez pour le monde entier, chantez pour le monde entier Rachel : On doit voir ce que demain apportera New Directions & Sue : Chantez pour le monde entier Chantez pour le monde entier Rachel : Garçons, vous devez être ce dont demain aura besoin New Directions & Sue : Chantez pour le monde entier Chantez pour le monde entier Anecdotes *Cette chansons a été reprise dans le neuvième épisode de la première saison du Glee Project, "Generosity", par l'ensemble des candidats. *Classée n°19 par les internautes aux Glee France Awards dans la catégorie "Chanson préférée de la saison 2". Vidéos thumb|right|270px|"SING" par My Chemical Romancethumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:The Glee Project